


Levitation

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: Levitation, M/M, awkward repressed Gary, handjobs, inexplicably mystical Mark, levitation orgasms, orgasm metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: Gary rubs his eyes and looks  again to make sure he isn’t  hallucinating. Nope. Mark is definitely levitating.





	Levitation

Levitating.

Mark has left the door of his hotel room open part way and Gary is debating whether he should still knock first when he gets a glimpse of Mark. Floating a good three inches above the bed. Naked. 

Gary rubs his eyes and looks again to make sure he isn’t hallucinating. Nope. Mark is definitely levitating. And he is definitely naked. Not that Gary is at all interested in that. To be fair, the levitating bit is rather more interesting than the naked bit at the moment. 

Mark does look to be rather enjoying the levitation though…

Not that Gary is looking, mind you…

“Heya Gaz,” Mark speaks to him in a serene fashion, unfazed by his presence.

Gary nearly jumps out of his skin. “Err..hi... I...um…” He laughs nervously and cracks a joke, not knowing what to say. “Thought if any of us lot ever figured out how to do that, it’d be Jay.”

Mark smiles at him.

“Who do you think taught me?”

Ah. He should have guessed that.

“You...um...you seem to like it a lot…”

Mark smirks and Gary realizes he’d been staring straight at his cock when he spoke these words. He blushes furiously.

“Would you like me to teach you?”

Gary is about to say no. He is not built to levitate. He is too sensible and level headed for just floating willy nilly with no respect for the laws of gravity.

Instead he finds himself nodding his head. Mark grins at him.

“Excellent,” he purrs. “But first...I need you to take me higher…”

Gary stares at him blankly. What does he mean, “higher?” He’s already suspended in midair.

Gary lets out a gasp as Mark starts to stroke himself, arching upward with his eyes closed, letting out a soft moan, and...rising..is he? yes..rising a tiny bit further off the bed.

Gary cannot stop staring. The sight is mesmerizing. It’s quite possibly the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. He’s filled with a longing ache which he doesn’t understand at first and then blushes to realize that he’s hard.

“It’s always so much better when someone else is touching me,” Mark tells him, panting slightly as he continues to slowly stroke himself. 

Gary tears his eyes away from him and sees the bottle of lube on the nightstand. He reaches for it and coats his hands, then hesitates a moment, shivering at the thought of touching Mark *there*, at the thought that Jason must have touched Mark there and Mark, Jason and what a beautiful vision that must have been.

He reaches up and takes hold of his length, his heart pounding fast as he feels it pulsing in his grip and Mark lets out a loud groan when he slides his thumb over the tip.

He quickly works out that Mark likes it slow and he finds himself settling into a groove, gliding his sturdy, square, capable hands up and down Mark’s hardness as Mark places one hand over his own and the other on Gary’s hip as he lifts up higher and higher with each stroke and Gary is..

Gary is rising up with him and first their eyes are locked and then their lips are and there is a rising, bubbling feeling of joy about to burst forth…

And then they are lying collapsed on the bed, laughing and gasping and sticky.

And Gary smiles contentedly at Mark and drinks in his beauty and thinks he doesn’t need to learn to levitate, really. 

He’s already floating.


End file.
